Tirades, Masqurades, Facades and us
by MaeraHolden
Summary: Hermione. Harry. Ron. Love. Trust. Others. A tale starts here, twirls into the unknown... but is it worth to immerse oneself in it, for it lets us watch them live in a world... magic I suppose. :) and perhaps, we'll find that world too


Author's Note: Hey... This is my very first one. Do review, because I do give a darn about what you think, whether it's a basic comment or an intricate dissection. I'm a Lit student... so I'd LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU SAY. I respect people who say what they think! We all should!!! (Sorry, I feel a bit dominant to- day...) These characters are all Jo's (J.K Rowling, get it?) so I give her entire Credit for that. God Bless her heart :0) REVIEW GUYS, cos it gets me thinking...I know it's a bit short, but its inspiration (God save Will Hung, the poor lad) we are here to inspire each other are we not?? Right?? Ok. So enjoy... and...REVIEW!!!!(yup, I bet u saw that coming)  
  
She fingered the velvety green of the robe in front of her absently, her eyes quickly catching glimpses of deep reds, blues around her, the neons jumping out at her irritatingly.  
  
"Ginny? This... is you," she said taking the green piece off the racks and gently waving it in front of her friend's face.  
  
"It's gorgeous...I-I...", she said her cheeks diffusing with pleasure as she too, touched the soft fabric of the simple, yet elegant dress robe. "But you know, there's room for two of me in it!", she chuckled self- depreciatingly.  
  
"And I suppose we can't do a single thing about that?" retorted Hermione with a smile. "C'mon Gin, Madam Malkin has definitely got something up her sleeve..."  
  
Hermione and Ginny found Madam Malkin putting her coat brushes to good work, as the lint was directed into a giant bunny under a loose floorboard.  
  
"Ah, my girls. What can I do for you?" she sputtered, quickly glanced at the robe folded over Ginny's arm. With a flick of her wand the robe was instantly propelled into the air and inflated by an invisible body.  
  
"Let me see..." the bespectacled witch mumbled as she flicked her wand to send the measuring tapes around Ginny's waist and shoulders, still paying the utmost attention to the suspended robes.  
  
Ginny giggled happily, and Hermione stood back to admire a witch meant for her job, smiling too at her friends excitement.  
  
It wasn't too long before Hermione and Ginny, both brimming with satisfaction exited through the tinkling-belled door of Madam Malkin's , now weaving their way to the crowd to meet Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Here, Gin, Hermione!" yelled an excited yet motherly voice.  
  
The girls both swished around to see Mrs Weasley, Ron... and Harry.  
  
"Harry!!", squealed Ginny, walking towards him and giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hi Ginny, good to see you!" said Harry in his good-natured way.  
  
Hermione, walking steadily behind Ginny stopped, with a soft look on her face and watched as her two friends greeted each other. Harry, spanned the short distance between them, and stopped short in front of Hermione and grinned at her.  
  
Hermione quickly slid into a friendly, familiar hug, letting the warmth flow out of her and saying calmly, "Hello Harry."  
  
As they parted, she saw Ron grinning maniacally. "Ah, it finally feels right again... Ice cream. Mum??"  
  
"Come along, then! Florean's it is. Ginny, dear did you get anything..." she continued to her daughter as they walked towards the ice-cream parlour.  
  
Hermione felt herself again. Harry was finally here as he had to get something or other from Little Whinging, although he had spent half the summer at the Burrow. Hermione was wiith two boys from whom she expected nothing less than what she would give them, in a heartbeat. She knew that this was going to be a year to remember, yet somehow... something was not quite right.  
  
And for once, she had no clue of what it was.  
  
Author's Note: Ey... me again... so whaddya think? Huh? Huh? HUH? No, honestly... just say something. I love perspectives. Its humbling and strengthening... Btw, guys ( and girls)... there's a certain movie that I have watched In the CINEMA recently involving Greek legends. Trojans. Helens. THAT KIND OF THING. A certain Eric, is godlike in it. SO worth it. Honestly... Ok, I hope to see your reviews, yea? Thanks so much! 


End file.
